Ending Lonesome
by RheannaTheHedgdemon
Summary: Starscream allowed his insanity and lonesome to take control. Now he is merely a lost shadow of his origin self that was hidden by years of torment. Can Optimus save the seeker when Megatron merely abandon him for dead? Note: this is not following the series…thank you Rated M for safety
1. Prologue

Ending Lonesome

+M Starscream x Optimus Prime Prime

Summary: Starscream allowed his insanity and lonesome to take control. Now he is merely a lost shadow of his origin self that was hidden by years of torment. Can Optimus save the seeker when Megatron merely abandon him for dead? Note: this is not following the series…thank you

Prologue

"_You managed to sneak another one, Starscream?"_

The seeker single wing twitched as a smile spread over his face-plate. The hammer now in his possession and it is all his.

"_Herr Kommandant surely sneaks one past the Autoscum very nicely…"_

A quiet chuckle left his scratched vocals, his no longer perfect manicured digits held the hammer close as his chuckle grew into laughter. His armor chipped, dented and scratched as some pieces were missing to reveal part of his protoform underneath. "Thank you Knockout!" the seeker insanely said as he turned his helm towards the apex armor that was painted red. The seeker sat away from it and looked at the hammer curiously before his single wing perked.

"_How sad…"_

Starscream gave paused before looking at his other wing laid far away from the group, the one mercilessly torn off and the end curved in the other way. "What?"

"_Starscream, how much longer are you planning to run?"_

The wing seemed to say, as his processor played the words. The seeker hissed "Starscream won't be found! Starscream's plan is fool proof it is!" the seeker shouted at the dismembered limb. Once it was a part of him but no – it is the mockery part that always disobeyed and gotten them beaten.

"_That what you always say Starscream…Megatron will find you and you will be severely punished to the point you are begging to die."_

"No!" the seeker screeched – his vocals scratchy as his neck cables showed scars from being quenched together. "Megatron won't find Starscream! Starscream is safe – away from both scums! Megatron will not find Starscream here!" the Seeker shouted at the dismemberment.

"_Really? Has the little plaything thought how to stay hidden – even in the midst of its insanity?" _

The seeker's red optics widened as he throw the hammer at the wing, watching it bounced of the rocky ground in front of it before landing behind the wing. The seeker covered his audio receptors and screeched, damaging his vocalize even more as his armor gleamed by the glow of the unrefined energon around him.


	2. Chapter 1

Ending Lonesome

Chapter one

Blue optics scanned the tunnel as the energon crystals glowed brightly and untouched. A sigh exited from vents of a slim blue and black form with slight pink coloring. She turned to face her larger partner when she received the reports of her scan for any Cybertronian or even tech.

"Optimus there isn't anything here, I think Ratchet computer needs to be updated." The femme said with slight annoyance. Her blue optics gleamed in the darkness, matching the glow of energon crystals everywhere that surrounding them.

"I am sure that Ratchet readings are right." Her partners said as he stared down the vast tunnel that is filled with energon – untouched by any 'con. The femme rolled her optics and opened her derma to say something until a wrenching screech broke through the calm air. The two armed themselves and looked at each other. The femme moved forward with quick and quiet strides and the mech behind her.

They wondered down the tunnel only to hear screeching of words smashed together with a mix of both cybertronian and seeker cant. A dismembered wing flew out and hit the opposite wall of the two Autobots who only flinched at the action.

"Stay over there and think of what you did you treacherous snake!" A very well known voice said as he shouted at the dismembered limb. They heard a pair of heeled pede's walking away from the corning before the clang sound of him sitting and the popping of metal when a can of some sort opened.

The blue femme tensed before she walked forward and silently turned, her blasters aiming for the seeker that sat back turned to her. Starscream…the well known traitor and murder of the war with a silver tongue to dismay even Megatron in his most of rages. The seeker sat unaware as his servos dipped in a large can of red paint before smearing it all over the apex armor with quiet glee's and murmur's like a little sparkling would give.

Starscream chipped digits was covered in red, his frame scratched and highly damaged frame with small dry patches of his own energon was shadowed. His dull red optics made sure not to scratch the frame of the Apex Armor. But then he noticed that everything around him as stilling. Pausing, so his acute hearing caught slight venting sounds and his twisted and bent lowered down.

"_I told you so…"_ Starscream turned around only to stare deep into a blaster that hummed with bright blue. His red optics widens but his disabled sanity saw different. Instead of the cold hatred of blue femme optics but deceiving violet optics; sharp digits as the glow of red from the blasters resting in her servos.

"Uh…Arachnid…" Starscream mumbled before he turned completely to face the femme. The blue femme paused before rage boiled over completely when the seeker called her that. Starscream took the moment of shock to trip the femme and take his chances of escaping.

The sound of metal clanging to the ground alerted her partner as Optimus stepped in and pointed his blaster directly into Starscream face-plate. Once the illuminated glow over powered the grey face-plate Starscream paused before he slowly backed up. His spinal strut arched when another blaster, but smaller poked it into his back.

Starscream then moved to the wall, his deluded mind pictured Arachnid and Megatron side by side he cowered. Slowly sliding down so more rubble entered into his armor platting, the seeker curled up his arms up to protect himself and he closed his dull optics.

"Please! Megatron don't harm me! I beg of you! I-I'll be good!" Starscream shouted, his entire frame shaking in complete fear. The two Autobots paused as they stared at him.

Optimus lowered his weapon before the femme looked at him with so much hatred and every inch to kill the seeker. "Arcee, put your weapon down. Starscream pose no threat." Optimus said as his servo presses down onto her shoulder.

"Why?! This is our chance to end this!" Arcee shouted making the seeker whimper and turn into a smaller ball before them. The chips, scratches, dents and other inflictions placed over his entire frame. Optimus servo wave to show Starscream in his most vulnerable his digits outstretched.

"I think Starscream already suffered enough, Arcee. So stand down, we do not shoot unarmed cybertronian." Arcee glared at Starscream before looking at Optimus, she gave an agitated groan before she lowered her blasters and she kept her optics on the seeker.

Optimus got onto one knee joint and carefully placed his servos on the smaller of the seeker. Starscream looked up at him with pale red optics. The image of the spider and tyrant faded as it was replaced by the two Autobots. One who stared down at him with concern the other who only gave him a heated glare.

In the seekers mind he knew the two 'bots. But the seeker was too deluded to even remember their designations. The larger mech digits touched his sensitive frame and he didn't hesitate to cuddle closer to the soft touches. The prime speaking seeker cant to him calmed his distressed spark.

Starscream closed his optics, his wing low and in the complete grasp of the prime. Arms wrapped around him, made him feel safe and calm. That no one will harm him.

"**Shhh, Starscream. You are now safe from any harm…shhh."**Optimus whispered, seeker cant seeming like music to Starscream audio receptors. Starscream relaxed in the hold as the mech lifted him up in bridal style. Starscream helm lay on the red chassis, hearing the spark pulsing calmly with the matrix making a soft hum behind on the metal.

"Ratchet open the ground bridge and get the med-bay prepped; we have a tronian who needs urgent treatment." Optimus said as he stood and turned around to see the green light flashed into the lit caverns. The two Autobots walked into the portal with the highly damage seeker.


End file.
